Code:Titanic
by CalvinFFantasyking
Summary: sorry for the delay with chapter 9:it's code lyoko's chariters on the titanic which means it's like the movie only with them in instead of the origonal cast
1. 4 aces and a king

**Code: Titanic**

a great ship had docked into Southampton Harbour and everyone was celebrating. Bands were playing In the streets , dancers will performing, and everyone was waving at the ship known as the H.M.S Titanic (which basically was why everyone was there In the first place).a car drove up with a high class man and woman inside, as they drove up they got out and opened the door to the car to a boy in a suit that was smiling, he was holding a girl in a tradional Japanese dress "isn't it a wonderful sight Yumi" the woman said "yea" Yumi said not sounding to happy. When they docked the boat a lot of people on board seemed to be very excited to see them ,as long as they were in first class because they new who they were "welcome Tokyo isyima's"( forgive me if I spelt the surname wrong but it's 10 pm)"and I suppose this is your daughter Yumi's fiancé William " the ticket master said "yes they get married apron are arrival in New York, now ,would you direct us to are cabin" Mr Isyima explained and with it they left for there cabin

Mean while in a pub on the docks there was a lot of people drinking , but for 6 people drinking didn't matter. they had been playing poker for 3 hours Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy were down to there last £5 "well Ulrich if you think your getting away with that £5 your wrong" Sissi said giving a look which made Ulrich uncomfortable "Ulrich I thought you said you had a game plan" Jeremy asked "I told you to be worried whenever he has a plan of any kind" Odd added. "well who knew Herb was so good" Ulrich tried to explain without much success "well Ulrich prepared to lose it all I've already beaten you how many times" Herb asked in a sinister voice "hold on Herb, I say we have a double or nothing bet, Sissi style" Sissi added. It got Ulrich's attention "basically if Herb wins, again, you have to ….." Sissi explained and started to whisper something in Ulrich's ear which made him froze "…..with me". Ulrich didn't seem too happy about the idea at all "what no way, I'm not going to risk that" Ulrich said in a panicky mood "oh but your possible prize for your side has a lot more to it for you, 3 3rd class tickets on the titanic" Sissi explained placing the tickets on the table which got Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy gasped "think about it Ulrich, America a place were you could do anything and anything is possible, so everything works out, you win you get what you always wanted, I win I get you which is what I always wanted" she added. "Ulrich this is a once in a life time opportunity for us all you know what to do" Odd explained to Ulrich "I've got to admit it is tempting" Jeremy added, Ulrich knew it was a risk but it was a big prize he had to make a decision "deal". "Sissi are you shore about this" Nicholas asked "just shut up and deal the cards" she replied .they got there cards and everyone was more tense than they had ever been in there life Ulrich put down 3 of his cards and Herb put down 2 and presented his cards "3 queens, better get a room Ulrich" Herb said while Sissi and Nicholas laughed "I don't think so, 4 aces and a king" Ulrich replied which silenced there laughs "oh no I don't believe it" Sissi shouted as Ulrich picked up the Tickets "you did it Ulrich" Jeremy cheered "WERE GOING TO AMERICA" Odd shouted in celebration ,but just then they had a problem "Titanic sets sail in 5 minutes" the barman shouted, and with that they said together "CRAP" and ran off.


	2. King of the World

Ulrich,Odd,and Jeremy were pushing in the crowd trying to get through crowds hoping they wouldn't't miss the ship "I didn't risk, you know what, with Sissi to miss this ride" Ulrich shouted "yeah well next time check the times" Odd replied . pushing and shoving they managed to get through the crowd with just enough time to stop the ticket inspector from closing the door "no wait were passengers" Jeremy yelled, the Ticket master let them on board after seeing their tickets and all three of them ran to the front of the ship and were waving at the crowd while the ship was leaving "goodbye, I'll never forget you" Odd shouted "do you know someone down there" Jeremy asked "lighten up Jeremy is not the point where celebrating, goodbye"

on the captain's deck(the captain being Sissi's Dad from code lyoko) the captain said in a strong voice "take us to the Atlantic sailors" and so the sailors pressed buttons carrying signals to the control room and boiler room to put it into full gear "you heard him lads, let's get this thing moving" shouted the head of the control room and boiler room.

The three boys ran to the front of the ship seeing dolphins dancing by the side of the ship and Ulrich shouted in his joy "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD"


	3. 1st class life

Ulrich,Jeremy,and Odd act went to their cabin in third class part of the Titanic in cabin G4, the conditions were not the best ever seen they were good for third class cabins of the time and the boys seemed all right about it "right I call one of the top bunks" Ulrich said quickly but Jeremy and Odd had already got into the 2 top bunks "good one guys, but I'm going to steal them back when we comeback from the deck"

Meanwhile, in Yumi and William's cabin everyone was unpacking , William's bodyguard Jim was busy loading a safe into the closet ,and Yumi was putting paintings in the various spots in the room "you are not wasting your time with those scribbles again" William asked "they look okay to me" the maid added "the difference in mine and William's taste in art is that I have some, they look like they were from a dream, Picasso has done himself proud" Yumi answered "Picasso he'll never amount to anything, Yumi would you join me" William said walking Into the bedroom. Yumi reluctantly walked in scared of what William may want "you are a beautiful bride to be Yumi ,and we are on the grandest ship in the world why don't we celebrate" he said we walked up and kissed her neck which Yumi didn't react to in a pleasurable way "William, you know we can't, you know do that, until were married, first-class people don't" Yumi replied in all worried voice "very well, but you know won't be long until we can" William replied leaving the room. Yumi had a sigh of relief she dodged the bullet this time, even though she knew eventually William would get his way she wanted to hold It off as long as possible.

an hour later Yumi, William, Yumi's parents, the ship designers Mr Andrews and mr ismay , and two other passengers Millie and Tamia to top journalists in the first-class all met at lunch "she is the largest piece of machinery design by man in history and Mr Andrews designed and built her down to the last kiln"ismay said showing off his crowning achievement, Yumi was used to the showing off in first-class life even she had been shown off by William and her parents "I may have put it together but it was Mr ismay idea, he envisioned a structure with power and luxury that would never be matched and here she is" Mr Andrews replied "to the ship" William said in a toast. Yumi had had it with the conversation at the time and got out a cigarette on a pipe and smoked it, she never wanted to start smoking but with a boring lifestyle she was pre-much driven to it, and it disgusted her mother and father "Yumi"her father said in an angry voice "you know I don't like that Yumi"her mother added "she knows" William said grabbing the cigarette from her pipe which put Yumi into depression "gifts will have the lamb steak ,medium rare" William said "you going to cut the meat for her to William" Millie asked which Yumi made a slight smile at "say, who thought of the name Titanic, you Mr ismay" Tamia asked taking down notes for there story for the papers "yes, wanted to convey sheer size which means stability, luxury ,and above all strength" Mr ismay replied "have you seen some of Dr Freud's work, his ideas on the male opinion on size might interest you"Yumi replied which caused a chuckle between Mr Andrews, Millie, and Tamia but made her parents even more disgusted "what has got into you" Mr Isyhima said in a angry voice yet again and with that Yumi walked off "she is a pistol William" Millie said "Hope you can handle her"Tamia added "well I guess I should mind what she reads from now on" William said ending the conversation . 


	4. Ulrich meets Yumi

Meanwhile on the third class deck, Jeremy was busy enjoying the air whilst Odd was watching the picture Ulrich was drawing of a man and his daughter "you know you should try and make some money off these drawings maybe then we wouldn't be in third class on the greater ship England's ever built" Odd suggested "one we won our way onto the ship, and two it Irish ship" Jeremy replied "really I thought was English" Ulrich asked "nah,20,000 Irishmen worked on the ship in Belfast, and about what Odd said about the classes it's to keep us knowing were we stand" Jeremy answered but Ulrich was on another planet when his eyes looked at Yumi on the first-class deck, in fact to make sure it was still alive Odd waved his hand in front of his face "hello anyone in there" Odd asked "wow" Ulrich said in a dazed state "forget it Ulrich, there will be angels flying out of your arse before you get next to her" Jeremy explained and there was a frown on Ulrich's face when he saw William take her back into the ship

it was dinnertime for the first-class people and everyone was enjoying themselves except Yumi and it got her thinking unless she did something this was her life, boring with no excitement, the same thing day after day, always a sane people which meant she would never be at express herself like she wanted to and be in a loveless marriage only for money and then she decided it wasn't worth it and knew what she had to do "may I be excused" she asked her father "of course Yumi, but don't be too long" her father replied "you have no idea" she said to herself in a quiet voice she walked for a short time until she was out off the dining room and then ran as fast as she could.

Ulrich was outside again , only this time he was looking at the stars he liked to join them together to create pictures in his mind and the one picture that came up no matter how many times he joined them together was the girls in first class that he saw earlier and then as luck would have it she came to the deck running. Yumi ran until she reached the back of the ship where Ulrich was and started to climb over the rails.

before she could make a jump Ulrich luckily spotted her "weight, don't do it you'll die" Ulrich said in a calm voice so he wouldn't frighten her "thanks for the clue Sherlock, now stand back or I'll let go" Yumi replied "just give me your hand and I'll pull you over"

"I mean it"

"no you won't"

"what you mean I wont, you know me so don't presume the things I'm going to do"Yumi said bringing the conversation to a standstill. Ulrich knew he would be taking some kind of action any time soon so got rid of his cigarette by throwing out to sea "well if you were, which you won't, you would have done it" Ulrich explained "you're distracting me, go away" Yumi replied "I can't, I'm involved now, if you jump I'm going after your, and me tell you I'm not looking forward to it as much as meeting you here" Ulrich replied making Yumi blush slightly "but you'll be killed" Yumi said "good swimmer" "but to get sucked under the ship" "never said it wouldn't hurt, to tell you the truth what really scared about is how cold that water is" Ulrich said making Yumi slightly worried "how cold" she asked trying not show any sign of regret "freezing maybe a couple of degrees over, I grew up in a place that has some of the coldest winters ever, you probably haven't heard of it, anyway I remember when I was a kid me and my father we went ice fishing which is where…." Ulrich began to explain before he was interrupted "I know what ice fishing is damn it " she replied "sorry you look like More of a indoor girl, anyway I fell through some thin Ice, water that cold like down there it hits you like a thousand daggers all over your body, but I'm still going in after you" he finished explaining "you're crazy, you know that" Yumi replied "that what everyone says about me and my friends, but no disrespect Miss I'm not the one hanging on the back of the ship, you don't want to do this" Ulrich said giving one last shot and it worked,Yumi gave her hand to Ulrich and she began to climb over the rail again until she slipped !.

Ulrich grabbed her just in time "Don't worry I gottcha" Ulrich explained to Yumi who was frightened out of her life. Ulrich luckily managed to pull her over which put himself in an incriminating pose when ,as luck would have It, the police arrived.

will Yumi was getting a cup of tea that she hardly even wanted after what she had been through Ulrich was being handcuffed "hey guys could you be more gentle" Ulrich said in a calm voice which made William who had been alerted and was on the scene in five minutes even more disgusted "completely unacceptable, what made you think you could put your hands your hands on my fiancé" William shouted but Ulrich just stared away from William "look at me you filth" "William stop it was an accident" Yumi shouted coming to Ulrich's aid "an accident, what do you mean" William replied "while I was leaning over to look the er…. propellers and I slipped and this young man saved me almost going over himself"Yumi explained "as I said a women and machinery do not mix but that is aside from the point it is true" asked Mrs Hertz who was another first-class passenger that followed William after the incident. Ulrich could only really give one answer or he would be looking at the sea through bars for the rest of the voyage, if they had them "yeah, what the beautiful young lady said" Ulrich answered making Yumi blush "well then the boy's hero maybe a little reward William" Mrs Hertz continued which was what William didn't exactly want to do "very well, Jim 20 should do it" William said to his bodyguard "is that the price for saving the woman you love" Yumi replied "so you're displeased eh, I know, maybe you would like to join at a dinner tomorrow night to regale our group with your heroic tale" William asked "sure, couldn't hurt" Ulrich replied "by the way Ulrich Stern is the name" Ulrich said to Yumi "Yumi Isyima" Yumi replied "I'm going to need a pen that because that is a long name" Ulrich replied "well then Mr Stern we look forward to see you tomorrow evening" William said while taking Yumi away before strange under his breath to Mrs Hertz "this will be interesting be interesting"


	5. the heart of the ocean

Yumi sat in her room thinking to herself whilst preparing to get a good nights sleep. She thought about the boy that saved her life from an icy death and how based on his first impression she was someone she wanted around, because for the first time since she got on the ship ,she was happy, and it was because of him.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Naturally William came through the door "I know you want to get a good night sleep but I want to see you about something" William explained "you shouldn't just barge in I could be changing" Yumi replied "don't you think I know that, but that is aside from the point, I was going to save it for the wedding in New York but I think now is as good a time as ever" William said opening a case with a diamond which sent Yumi into shock , she never saw a jewel that was bigger, it wasn't what it cost that made her amazed but the beauty of it "is it" Yumi questioned before being interrupted "a diamond yes, belonging to king Louie, the heart of the ocean, and is worth millions" William replied "it's overvellming" Yumi said "well it's for royalty, and we are royalty, I lead a great life were I had one success after another, your hand in marriage will be another, and there's nothing I couldn't give you" William said believing he was right but Yumi knew better. If he or any of the people around her knew what she wanted he would have changed a long time ago. He put the diamond around her neck and it then lost it's extraordinariness it felt like a stone of ice wrapping around her like a dog collar. "Yumi, why don't we go all the way tonight" he said touching her knee which brought her away from her thoughts "I already told you it's not decorum and against Japanese culture to be intimate with one another until marriage, and it was a hard night" Yumi replied and William just left the room.

In a room down at third class Ulrich was telling the story about what happened "wait a minute you saved her life and she only gave you invitation to dinner, you could have at least got us some cash" Odd shouted "that's aside from the point he's in love with a girl that is engaged, and in first class, Ulrich you don't stand a chance" Jeremy continued "that's why I will make a good first impression at the dinner tomorrow, now if you don't mind I want to get some sleep" Ulrich replied "maybe if you are so sure you can get her to like you I'll bet you £10 if you if she kisses you" Odd joked "shut up and go to sleep"

The next morning Yumi went out to the deck. She felt the sun like she hadn't felt it in years and went down the stairs to the lower deck and the sign on the gate said NOTICE: NO 3RD CLASS PASSENGERS BEYOND THIS POINT.

Inside the third class sitting room there was a lot of children playing games with toys, rats every were, people reading books from other countries, and there was a piano playing in the corner. Everyone was astonished to see Yumi as if they had never seen a fist class person in there life, some admired her beauty, others amazed she was even there. Jeremy was talking to girl with pink hair called Alieta trying to see if he could get her to be with him but her parents took her attention away, Ulrich was busy drawing a picture for a little girl with Odd when Yumi came over. "hello Mr Stern can I speak with you" Yumi asked "sure" Ulrich replied "in private" she continued "£20 if you get her cloths off" Odd said before they left which got him a gentle punch 


	6. Ulrich's art

Ulrich couldn't believe it, Yumi actually wanted to talk to him despite his status. She asked him about his life and how he got to the Titanic so he explained everything "well I've been on my own since I was 10, that's when my folks died, and I had no brother or close kin in that area so I lit on out of there and I haven't been back since" this interested Yumi because it made her feel like she wasn't as bad off as she was "just call me a tumbleweed in the wind, well we've walked around this deck for a mile and I've told you how I grew up but I don't think that's why you asked me out here Yumi" he asked "mr stern" "Ulrich" "Ulrich, I want to thank you for what you did, not just for pulling me back but for your digression too" Yumi replied trying to let everything out "I know what you're probably thinking poor little rich girl what does she know about pain" Yumi asked "no that wasn't what I was thinking, I was thinking what drove her to a suicide attempt, I mean you seemed desperate" Ulrich asked "it was everything, my hole world and everyone in it, I was plunging ahead and I was unable to stop" Yumi said showing her large engagement ring "who you would have sunk to the bottom" Ulrich said in disbelief "500 invitations have gone out , half Tokyo and Philadelphia society will be there, and the hole time I feel like I'm shouting at the top of a room and no one cares to look up" Yumi explained when Ulrich asked a bold question "do you love him". Yumi was shocked to say the least so she tried to think of the best reply to give him, she couldn't tell him truly what she felt because knowing what William and her parents were like there would only be trouble "you're being way to rude, what do you want with this information anyway" she replied "look I don't want to offend you but it's a simple yes no answer do you love William or not" Ulrich asked but Yumi just giggled as if the conversation was a joke "look it's nice to know I can make you laugh but I really want an answer" he said trying to get an answer "this isn't suitable conversation" she added "I sleep in the cabins were there rats crawling about everywhere do you really think I care about suitable conversation" he added and Yumi at this point if she didn't want to burst out everything she would have to get out of there "this is absurd, I don't know you, you don't know me and we are not having this conversation, I am leaving now, Ulrich, Mr stern I set out to thank you and I have but mum and dad will need me any minute" Yumi said at a fast rate and began to walk off hoping Ulrich would do the same but he just stood there "wait I don't have to leave, this is my part of the ship, you leave" Yumi shouted "well, well, well now who's being rude" Ulrich replied. Yumi wanted to come back with a reply when she noticed Ulrich's sketch book that he had been carrying around since they stared talking "what are you carrying around" Yumi asked when she opened the book and saw his scteches one by one "so you're an artist, and a good one" she replied "this stuff is amazing Ulrich" "they didn't think to much of it in Paris" Ulrich explained "no way you were in Paris, I've always wanted to be there it's inspired so many artists" she explained "you Do get around for someone of…your status" "you can say it I'm poor" Yumi then noticed many sketches of naked women "wow, and these were drawn from life" Yumi asked "well that's a great thing about Paris, lot's off girls willing to take there clothes off" she noticed one women that was in a lot of pictures off one girl in particular " you like this girl you used her several times" "her name was Emily and it's the reverse she liked me never stopped bothering me, wasn't to harmful though ,she had beautiful hands you see it's what made her a great subject" Ulrich explained "you must have had a love affair" Yumi asked "no just the hands, you see she was a prostitute and she was also on the run from the law, the only time we ever met was for drawings, good sense of humour" Ulrich explained " and this lady, she used to sit at that bar every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned, waiting for her long lost love, but he never came, at least not while I was in France" Yumi was dazzled by Ulrich's work and would have probably paid big money for it at the time "well Ulrich you have a gift, you see people" Yumi said "I see you" "and" "you wouldn't have jumped"

A couple of minutes later they went to the other side of the ship were Yumi explained what kind of art she owned "well I never really cared for that cubism stuff it had no heart to it" Ulrich explained " I like some of it and I have some in my room" Yumi replied " for me Paris was about living on the streets and trying to put it on paper" Ulrich said in the most professional way he could think of hoping he still had Yumi's attention "you know my dream has always been to run away and become an artist, living poor but free" Yumi explained "well let me tell you wouldn't last two days out there, there's no hot water, and hardly any caviar" Ulrich said joking with her "I happen to hate caviar, and I hate people telling me what dreams I can and can't have" Yumi said in an angry manner "sorry ,I'm just thinking on a stereotype of first class people" Ulrich said " everyone expects me to be this delicate little flower which I'm not, I'm sturdy, I'm strong as a horse, I'm here to do something, not just sit around and be decorative, see these hands they were made to work" Yumi explained . Then at the wrong place and time a member of the crew came along and asked "miss would you like some tea" which drove Yumi mad "NO!" Yumi shouted which made Ulrich burst out laughing. "there's something in me I don't know what it is ,should I become a artist, a sculptor, or a dancer or even a moving picture actress" she said running in front of a camera and the posed.

Meanwhile in the dining room Mrs Hertz and Mrs Isyima were talking with Mr Isyima about there usual views on the world which Yumi was pretty glad to have avoided "but the purpose of university is to find a husband Yumi has already done that" Mrs Isyima said before noticing Mille and Tamia "look It's those vulgar reporters, quick drink up so we don't have to talk" Mr Isyima said I a hurry but they were to late as they had arrived "hello girls we were hoping we would catch you here" Millie asked " were sorry you missed it" Mrs Hertz explained "well then let's go to the boat deck , we need to catch up on are gossip" Tamia said which wiped the smile of there faces.

Ismay and the captain were talking "so you've have not yet lit the last boilers" Ismay said in disgust because he knew that the ship could do better " I am seeing no need we are making enough time to be there on time if not earlier" the captain explained "the press know the size of Titanic now lets make them marvel the speed , this maiden voyage must make the headlines in the papers" Ismay explained "Ismay I don't have enough experience with boilers like this I would rather not push them until they are properly run" the captain said in an insistent manner " I'll leave it to you're judgement but think about surprising New York by getting in on Tuesday 3 days early, what a way to retire" Ismay said to the captain before walking off, and his words made the captain think. 


	7. learn to spit

Outside on deck Ulrich was busy telling Yumi about all the jobs he had done over the years he was travelling "after that I worked on a fish farm in Florida, then I went to a pier in los angalis and started doing portraits for 10 cents a pop" Ulrich explained "why can't I be like you Ulrich , just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it" Yumi asked "say we'll go to there sometime, to that pier, even if we only ever talk about it" "no we'll do it, we'll drink cheap beer, we'll ride on a Rolla Costa till we throw up" Ulrich said making Yumi laugh as she had never talked to anyone like that it was rude yet funny "and then we'll ride horses on the beach right in the surf, but you'll have to do it like a real cowboy none of that side-saddle crap" Ulrich explained "one leg on each side" Yumi asked only to get a smile and nod "can you show me" "easy, if you want to" Ulrich said when Yumi paused for moment thinking about what she was saying and only realised after about 20 seconds that Ulrich was expecting a response "teach me to ride like a man" she said "to chew tobacco like a man" Ulrich replied in a western accent "and spit like a man" Yumi said also in a western accent "what they didn't teach you that in finishing school" Ulrich asked "NO" Yumi said thinking it was obvious " come on I'll show you" Ulrich explained pulling Yumi to the side of the boat "no Ulrich I couldn't" Yumi said in a strict voice "watch carefully" he explained before leaning backwards and spitting over the side "that's disgusting" Yumi shouted "all right your turn" Ulrich said pointing his arm out in the direction to spit in. Yumi looked both ways to make sure nobody was looking and gave a small spit which didn't have much to it "c'mon that was pitiful , you gotta hawk it back, and arch your back to get leverage " Ulrich explained before taking a second spit "see the range on that thing go for that" when Yumi took a long spit "well that was good but try something like this" Ulrich said not knowing that Yumi was taping his shoulder until after he took a spit that hit a seagull and he turned around to notice Yumi's parents and friends. Felling a bit embarrassed they desperately tried to clean up there act " mother, Father, may Introduce to you Ulrich Stern" Yumi said in an intimidated voice "charmed, I'm sure" Mr Ishyama said while others were curious by Ulrich Yumi's parents saw him as trouble to the well rounded girl they brought up " well Ulrich sounds like you're a guy to have around in a tough spot" Millie said showing the most kindness to Ulrich making Ulrich wonder why she was in this crowd when she was nothing like them. The conversation didn't last long as the trumpets to signal dinner was ready had sounded "why do they insist on announcing dinner like a cavalry charge" Tamia shouted making Ulrich and Yumi laugh "shall we go dress mother" Yumi asked walking off with her parents "he is becoming an influence on are daughter and I am worried she may damage are financial future, should we ask William to have Jim keep him out of are hair" Mrs Ishyama asked her husband "not just yet if things go are way he will be gone after dinner" he replied. Ulrich was staring at Yumi not listening to Millie and Tamia shouting to get his attention "hey son , do you have the slightest comprehension what you're doing" Millie asked Ulrich "not exactly otherwise I wouldn't be here" He replied "well you are about to jump in to the snake pit, what are planning to wear" Tamia asked but Ulrich just moved his shoulders to say he didn't know "I knew it follow me I have just the thing" Millie said taking him to there cabin .

In there cabin Millie and Tamia were dressing Ulrich in an expensive suit "I was right you and my brother are the same size" Millie said in relief as he needed help against Yumi' parents "you shine up like a new penny" Tamia added to boost his confidence which as when Ulrich noticed on the clock to get moving. 


	8. Fist class dinner

When Ulrich went to the main hall the door was opened by a butler who showed Ulrich the same amount of respect he showed anyone else which reinforced Ulrich's belief he was pulling this off. The staircase was beautifully well designed and matched the waltz music that was being played by the band. The hole first class area seemed like a work of art and yet he thought that Yumi might not belong here after spending time with her. Ulrich walked down the stairs and tried to look as casual as possible which was surprisingly easier than he thought. He noticed that a lot of the men had put there hand behind there back and so Ulrich did the same which got him a slight hello from some of the people. The next person to arrive was William who was boasting to Yumi's parents about how his father supplying iron to white star line and he didn't notice Ulrich at all which to Ulrich meant he was either ignorant or stupid either way it meant he looked good and that would be good for impressing Yumi . When Yumi came she was wearing a rouge dress that sparkled and made Ulrich freeze in place until she came next to him and he kissed her hand like a proper gentleman at the time "now I know I've got the hang of this" he said to her and it made yumi giggle .Yumi took Ulrich's arm and walked to William and her parent's "William surely you remember Mr Stern" Yumi asked "Stern, That's amazing, you could almost pass for a gentleman" William said which slightly offended Ulrich, but keeping up the act Ulrich bit his lip said what William wanted to hear "almost".

When going down to dinner she showed him all the different people in first class and he learnt that people that were Yumi's age were often wed to people a lot older than them as a form of publicity and for that reason she was lucky to have William, also there fame mainly came from there money and business and not talent which made Ulrich think for once standing out was a good thing "hay care to escort a couple of ladies to dinner" Millie asked "aint nothing to it is there Ulrich , now remember they love money so act like you own the statue of liberty and you're in the gang" Tamia explained whilst Ulrich took the 3 women to the dining room.

As nervous as he was Ulrich was really doing a good job everyone saw him as one of them an air to a railroad fortune or a successful jewellery company but of course Yumi's family and fiancé knew better and took every chance they had to crush him "tell us of the accommodation in steerage mr stern" mr ishyama asked thinking Ulrich wouldn't give a good answer but Ulrich saw through this and retaliated "the best I've seen sir, hardly any Rats" Ulrich answered which got the table laughing "Mr Stern is joining us from third class he was some assistance to my fiancé last night" William explained "and he is a fine artist to and was kind enough to show me some of his work earlier today" Yumi explained further making Ulrich feel better "Yumi and I differ in are taste in art not to say you're work isn't fine" William said trying to make him seem less interesting. When the fist course came Ulrich didn't know how to work all the different knives and forks "a little help" Ulrich whispered to Millie "just start from the outside and work you're way in ,it can't fail" she explained . The first course was as usual caviar "how do you take you're caviar sir" the waiter asked "no caviar never did like it" he answered which made Yumi smile " and were exactly do you live Mr Stern" Mrs Isyama asked "well at this point in time my address is H.M.S Titanic, after that who knows" he said well aware that it raised more questions "and how is it you have means of travel" she said "well usually I just do an odd job with my friends Odd and Jeremy to get around but I won my on Titanic in a lucky hand of poker, and I mean lucky" he said impressing most of the table "all life is a game of luck Mrs Hertz said in a load voice "no a man makes his own luck right stern" William asked and Ulrich nodded his head "and you find this existence appealing" mr Ishyama asked which got him a evil look from Millie and Tamia "well ,yea I suppose, I mean I've got all I need right here with me now , air, a couple of pieces of paper to sketch on, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen or who I'm going to meet, were I'll be, I mean just the other night I was sleeping in a youth hostel and now here I am on the grandest ship in the world drinking champagine with you fine people" he said before getting more wine "I figure life is a gift that I intend not to waste, you never know what hand you will be delt next, take life as it comes, to make each and every day count" he explained " well said Ulrich" Tamia said when Yumi raised her glass for a toast "to making it count" "TO MAKING IT COUNT".

After all the courses were eaten the people were telling jokes that got the whole table laughing when let Ulrich know what was in store next "now all the men go to the smoking room for cigars and brandy " she explained and sure enough "care for a brandy with me gentlemen" Mr Ishyama asked "now they retreat to a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being the all mighty masters of the universe" she continued when William came along "care for me to escort you to the cabin" he asked "no I'll stay here" she replied in the fear that he would try and seduce her again "care to join us Stern, I mean you don't want to stay with the women do you" William asked "no thanks Odd and Jeremy will want to know what I have been up to" he replied "probably best it would be business And all" William said leaving with the other men. When Ulrich was leaving he noticed Yumi looked bored and that's when Ulrich came up with an idea "time for me to go row with the other slaves, good night Yumi" Ulrich said which got him another glare off Yumi's parents . When he left Yumi noticed he had slipped her a piece of paper she quickly read it without anyone else looking it said _MAKE IT COUNT MEET ME AT THE CLOCK_


	9. Third Class Party

Yumi walked to the clock and saw Ulrich out of his suite and she walked up to him. He turned around and they both smiled at each over and Yumi gave a slight giggle "so you want to go to a real party" Ulrich asked.

They went down to the outside deck and went towards the lobby were Yumi was earlier. Their there was an Irish band playing there songs with a cabin full room of third class people drinking and dancing. Yumi laughed out of excitement "now this is a party" Ulrich shouted "what" Yumi shouted back. They walked to Odd who was having a beer with a Swedish man "Ulrich, took you long enough" Odd said "hey Odd, this is Yumi" Ulrich said "Please to meet you" Yumi said "same here, Ulrich has good taste in women" Odd said and Yumi blushed at this. Ulrich couldn't find Jeremy anywhere "where's Jeremy" Ulrich asked "dancing with his new girlfriend, Aelita" Odd said pointing to the dancing couple in the middle. Jeremy and Aelita were dancing like their was no tomorrow "it's ok if I put my hand here" Jeremy asked Aelita putting his hand on her hip "hey Jeremy" Ulrich said "Ulrich, you know Aelita from this morning" Jeremy said "sure, aren't you the one travelling with your family" Ulrich said "yea we want to have a better life in America" Aelita said "Yumi this is Jeremy, he's an absolute genius, knows almost any trick in Medical and chemical science" Ulrich said "he's right I once brought back a person from the dead" Jeremy replied "please to meet you" Yumi said "once we get some money were going into a university" Jeremy explained when Aelita dragged him back to the dance floor.

Yumi sat drinking a pint wilst the people danced. Some people tried to speak to her but she just replied saying that she couldn't understand them. One of the men fell through a table but he got up and Yumi laughed. She for the fist time was at a party she wanted to be at.

After the 1st song was over Ulrich walked to Yumi and said "c'mon let's dance" and he dragged Yumi to the dance floor "Ulrich, Ulrich wait, I can't do this" Yumi said to him "sure you can, but we're gonna have to get a little bit closer like this" Ulrich said putting his arm around her, her hand on her hip and pulling her closer. They went to the dance floor and danced as if there was no tomorrow "I don't know this dance" Yumi shouted "neither do I just go with it, and don't think" Ulrich replied as he twirled her around. They then took centre stage and separated. Ulrich did a foot movement to the beat and Yumi mimicked him afterwards.

Meanwhile in the smoking room William was having a drink with Yumi's father and several other businessmen ,and that's when Jim came by William "make sure she's at the cabin" William said to him "and if she isn't there" Jim asked "then start at 3rd class" William replied.

At the Irish Party Ulrich stole the beer from Odd and a Swedish man while they were arm wrestling. Yumi drank her beer down fast and Ulrich gave her a weird look "what you think a 1st class girl can't drink" she said to him and Ulrich laughed. Odd then beat the Swedish man and he shouted "2 out of 3" Yumi put down her beer and said "so, you think your big tough men, let's see you do this" Yumi then raised her feet to such a level that she was stand on only 1 toe on each foot. She held it for 2 seconds causing the men a great deal of shock and she fell. Ulrich grabbed her before she hit the ground "you alright" Ulrich asked "yea I just haven't done that in years" she replied. The band stopped their song and stared a group dance song that got everyone on centre stage, and while Yumi Danced she noticed Jim by the stairs and knew what her fiancé had done.

After the party Ulrich walked Yumi back to the 1st class cabins. They sang "come Josephine on my flying Machine, and it's up she goes, up she goes" and they sang for so long that they made it to the cabins without realising. Yumi turned back to him "here we are" Yumi said "right" Ulrich replied "though I really don't want to go back" she explained. She then looked up at the sky and walked to the edge of the deck "look it's so beautiful" Yumi said in amazement "yea" Ulrich replied looking up "so vast and endless, and yet there so small, and my crowd, they think they're giants, and yet they're not even dust in God's eye" Yumi said to him " you know ,there's been a mistake, you're not one of them, you got mailed to the wrong address" Ulrich explained which made Yumi Laugh "I did, didn't I" she replied. Then Yumi noticed a shooting star "look" she said pointing at it "it's a long one too, you know, my pops used to tell me every time you saw one it was a soul going to heaven" Ulrich said "aren't we suppose to wish on it" Yumi asked "well, what would you wish for" Ulrich asked "something I can't have" she replied and walked into the cabin


	10. Spliting them up

The next morning William and Yumi were enjoying there breakfast in there cabin. William drank his coffee still keeping a bitter look on his face "I'd hopped you would come to me last night, I had plans for us" he said to her "I was tired" she replied "well your actions below deck were no doubt exhausting" he said whilst pouring another cup of coffee "I see you had that gorilla of yours follow me, how typical" Yumi said to him in disgust "you'll never behave like that again Yumi, do you understand" William explain in a firm voice. Yumi knew that this wasn't right and she had to put a stop to it "I'm not one of your workers that you can command, I'm your fiancé" Yumi said to him ,and William grew angry "my fiancé and MY WIFE" Willam shouted knocking over the table and grabbed her "my wife in practice if not yet by Law, so you will honour me, you'll honour me the way a wife is required to honour her husband, because I will not be made a fool out of Yumi, is that understood" William said to her in a stern voice. by now all she could do was nod and sob "good, now if you'll excuse me" William said to her and he left the room, and all Yumi did was sit there and cry.

Later on in Yumi's room, Yumi was getting dressed and her mother was helping her "you are not to see him again, do you understand me" Yumi's mother said to her but she didn't reply "Yumi, your father and I forbid it" she said "oh stop it mother, you'll give yourself a nosebleed, and me a headache" Yumi replied. Mrs Ishyama grabbed her and turned her around so she was facing her "this is not a game, you know the money is gone" she said "of course I know it's gone, you and Dad remind me everyday" Yumi replied to her "your Father's company will not exist in a few weeks, that will mean we will have nothing unless things go as planned, I don't understand you, it's a fine match with Dunbar and it will ensure are survival, and your father and I can merge with his father's company" Mrs Ishyama explained "how can you two, put this on my shoulders" Yumi said to her "why are you being selfish" Mrs Ishyama said "I'm being selfish, your using me as a playing card to get money and a good name" Yumi said to her. Mrs Ishyama now was in shock "do you want to see me work in some factory, do you want to see all are fine things sold at auction, all are memory's, is that what you want" Mrs Ishyama said to her with a tear in her eye "it's so unfair" Yumi said "I'm sorry, but it's are only choice" Mrs Ishyama explained.

The Ishyama's and William then went to the dining hall for the 1st class service. They were singing hymns which were lead by Captain Delmas. Ulrich was walking down the stairs heading to the service. He was about to walk into the survice when one of the doormen stopped him "sir you're not suppose to be here" the doorman said "please I just need to talk to someone for a minute, her name is Yumi Ishyama, don't you remember me I was here last night" Ulrich said to him when Jim walked out. Ulrich saw this as an opportunity to get in "Mr Dunbar and Miss Ishyama continue to be appreciative of your assistance, and they asked me to give you this in return" Jim said holding out ₤50 "I don't want your money, I just want to talk to Yumi" Ulrich replied "also to remind you have a 3rd class ticket, and therefore your presence here is no longer required, take him to 3rd class please" Jim said handing the doorman the ₤50 and the doormen took him away and Ulrich just said "damn".

When he got back to 3rd class Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita were waiting for him "I take it your plan didn't work" Jeremy said "so what are you going to do you now" Aelita asked "go to plan B" Ulrich replied walking off "the only thing worse than when he has a plan ,is when he doesn't say what his plan is" Odd said to them.


End file.
